Welcome to the 95th Annual Hunger Games
by MindWireProductions
Summary: Talya Everdeen-Haven is the daughter of legendary Katniss Everdeen. What happens when she gets chosen for the Hunger Games, especially when the Capitol still hasn't gotten over her mother's stunt, and she is paired with her arch enemy. has some romance
1. 1 A New Generation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, or any of the characters. (i do own the plot though. hehe) The rest all belongs to Suzanne Collins kudos to her for thinking up such a good story.**

**This is my first fanfic so I will greatly appreciate support and ideas. I might also make up some pretend interviews at the top and bottom for the fun of it. Please Read and Review!!**

**Meatbun-kun will be happy .!!!  
**

* * *

Welcome to the 95th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter One

* * *

Always be prepared.

That is the lesson I have had to live by every single day of my life. Every second I exist, every breath of air that I breathe in I have to be constantly reminded of this. Why? My mother, the oh-so-famous Katniss Everdeen will not possibly let my forget that she partially only won because of her family situation and those sappy idiots at the Capitol.

The 74th Hunger Games was the definition of history. Not only for the first time two contestants won, they had both came from District 12, who was finally begining to prove itself. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Those names are forever etched in history. Of course, it wasn't all glory and fame. The Capitol was angry at them and my mother had to go into hiding. But after a while, President Snow just stopped caring and let them be. Besides, if they killed the "star-crossed lovers" from District 12, the viewers will just go ballistic.

District 12 is by far, well, one of the least liked districts out of the bunch. Then again, we did get some brownie points when some of us started to win at the Games. My family have lived in Victor's Village with all the other winners, but my parents, Katniss and Gale, were both from the Seam.

Sometimes I go there, to visit Aunt Prim and Grandma. Thats when the dust hits you. When you first get there you don't notice it much but then it hits as everything, from the walls to your hair get coated in the stuff. The dust doesn't bother me that much. Its the people. The droopy shouldered men and women that have no life in their eyes and soot on their faces that work in the nearby mines. They are the poster children for District 12, work as hard as you can, but still starve.

In Victor's Village we have electricity and water 24/7, and we never run out of food. Still, I go into the forest to hunt, not only for skill, but for food as well. We are not supposed to go into the forest, in case of wild animals and simply because the Capitol said so, and whatever the Capitol says, we do.

I love the forest more than anything else. One reason is because it can have so may personalities, or perspectives. To one it could be mysterious, dark, and full of danger and suspense. But to another it can be shelter, cozy and protecting. It all depends on how one looks at it.

"Talya!" my father bellows. "Come down and get ready!"

Down in the living room we have displays and pictures. But of course, everything is centered around our display of the 74th annual Hunger Games.

In fact, we even have a DVD of it, but my dad doesn't watch it much, mostly because of the whole love story theme and the scenes with my mom and Mr. Peeta. After my mom and Mr. Peeta won, suddenly more people from District 12 started winning. It was a much-needed boost. In the 21 years since Katniss and Peeta's legendary win, there were 4 more wins. Still not much, but better than two.

"Talya!" my mother screams. "Get ready! Today is a very important day!"

_Like I need to be reminded_

Upstairs on my bed my mother had already laid my clothes out. A simple white dress with a red belt, like normal. I try to stay nonchalant and act normal.

Like any other day.

But, my family tends to get quite emotional on this day, and as bile rises up my throat, I think about what this day means. And what lies ahead.

Reaping day.

* * *

**Ok, ok. This is my first fanfic so please be kind. I would like some more ideas for the story so please review. Sorry it is so short, the next will be a bit longer. Also I kinda write slow so I don't know how frequent my updates will be. That and school is gonna start soon. **


	2. 2 Easy Kill

**Hello! Another chapter again! Wow, am I writing fast! *smiles***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games blahblahblahblah I'm getting kinda tired writing all these disclaimers so I'm gonna stop now. Besides if you haven't noticed, this is a FANFICTION site.**

**These will be the first of my interviews with the characters (just for fun)**

**Meatbun-kun: soo Katniss Everdeen's daughter huh? Have any tricks up your sleeve?**

**Talya: Why is a meatbun talking?**

**Meatbun-kun: now that the Capitol made it ok to have two people win the Hunger Games, who are you going to choose as a partner?**

**Talya: Whatever man, I don't know if i want to make an alliance, besides I don't really want to.**

**Meatbun-kun: Okayy... so how do you think of the story so far?**

**Talya: I haven't ever tried a meatbun before... *licks lips***

**M-kun: Eep! Well, this ends the first of the Hunger Games character interviews. Trust me, It'll be better next time.**

* * *

Welcome to the 95th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 2

* * *

The already small and crowded town square gets more claustrophobic as more and more people get packed in.

I go stand near the middle with all the other 15 year olds. We jostle as more push their way in. My dad slips into the crowd surrounding as my mom heads onstage. We all turn towards the stage set up in front of the Justice Building. The mayor takes his seat as well as our infamous Effie Trinket. Then Haymitch, my mother, Mr. Peeta, and 4 other winners sit.

Then, the Mayor steps forward, and begins to read the history of Panem. How it raised from the ashes of what used to be North America; the shining Capitol surrounded by 13 districts. Then he tells of the Dark Days, the rebellion, and how District Thirteen was destroyed. Then it finally lead to become the Hunger Games, so we were reminded of how powerless we are, and how the Capitol controlled everything, by pitting kids, from twelve to eighteen, to fight to the death. The winner is the last person standing, or two, which had recently become, will have all the luxuries and never have to worry about food for the rest of their lives.

Eternal glory for the winners, their death as entertainment for the rest.

He then pulls the attention to Effie Trinket. Bright and bubbly in her famous pink wig, she hops to the microphone and gives the usual, "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds _ever_ be in your favor!" She then trots over to a big glass ball and chirps, "Ladies first!" before dunking her hand in and pulling out a slip of paper. Everybody draws in a breath and I hope it is not somebody close to me, somebody I love.

Her lips are moving but I can't hear anything. No one is walking up to the stage and someone pushes me. "Hey watch it!" I snap, and as a cold chill washes down my back, I realize who was called. At least I don't have to worry about losing someone close to me. The person called out was Talya Everdeen-Haven. That's me.

"No!!" I hear my mother scream. My dad starts to rush over but is quickly stopped by the Peacekeepers. Everything sounds so far away and otherworldly, but someone whispers "Go." in my ear and I slip out of my trance and realize I have to go onstage. _You can't cry._ I thought. _Everything you do is televised. Act tough._ I then practically sprint up to the stage._ Now I look eager._ I think with a smirk. Now that I'm onstage I quickly glance back at my mom. She looks pale and has two stocky looking Peacekeepers on either side of her.

"Oh my!" Effie Trinket titters as my head whips back to face her. "YOU'RE our very own Katniss Everdeen's daughter! This year is going to be very-" But my glare cuts her sentence short.

"Well everybody, lets give our female tribute a round of applause!" The air is still as hesitantly, one by one, they start to slowly clap. Soon, it takes the whole square by storm. With a smile on my face I realized they were all cheering me on. I even heard a "You can do it sweets! It's in your blood!"

"Okay now, hush, because we have more excitement on the way!" Effie interjects as she totters her way to the boy's ball. She grabs the first one she reaches, near the top. "Now for the boy tribute!" Again I hope it is someone I dislike, so it will be easier to kill them. "Clay Mellark." I immediately breathe out a sigh of relief. Clay Mellark is definitely **not** one of my friends.

Clay is the son of the other famous winner, Peeta Mellark. He is the spitting image of his father, with average height, stocky build, and wavy ash blond hair. He tries to look tough, but you can tell he is shocked. Clay then slowly makes his way onstage across from me, but refuses to look me in the eyes. As the Mayor reads the long Treaty of Treason, I think back to why I hate him so much. Technically, he started it by blamed me for his father's unhappy marriage, and it wasn't even my fault. He had blamed my whole family. Why? Because for two generations the women in my family were out of the reach from the men of his family. They would fall in love with Gramma and Mom, but they never got the girl. Reminded of his family's unhappy marriages, I guess he proved that he was smarter than the previous generations, by not falling for another female from my family. Personally, I don't think he would've fell for me either way. He looks at me, and treats me, like something on the bottom of his shoe. Considering we're neighbors, it hasn't helped my self esteem.

They might not know it but I already know why my mother and Gramma didn't fall for Mr. Peeta and Mr. Mellark. It's because they're doormats. You can use them, and step all over them, and they'll still love you with all they've got. Sweet, but very unmanly and unattractive. Its not that I don't like Mr. Peeta, he's very nice. Still, it doesn't change the way I think of Clay.

The Mayor finishes up the Treaty of Treason and motions us to shake hands. I look at Clay in his blue eyes and just before we let go, I give his hand a squeeze. _I do have some odds in my favor today, _I think._ Killing him won't be that painful._

_

* * *

_

**Yay! The story is going along quite nicely! I hope you like the interviews. I need some ideas for costumes (for the opening ceremonies) and plot twists! Also how did you think of Clay? I'm thinking I need a love interest for Talya, but I won't give anything away! I also need some names for more characters so give me your ideas! Please Read and Review!**


	3. 3 Target

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way other than my copy at home it all belongs to Suzanne Collins.. yadayadayada...**

**Ok,ok, this is my first fanfic so if I do something weird its cus I don't know better.**

**If it seems like I'm needy and I can't think up my own plot because I asked for ideas isn't true. I just thought it would be cooler if you could see your own ideas in my story.**

**Also, due to the fact that it is just too long, I will be discontinuing the character interviews..**

**

* * *

**

Welcome to the 95th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 3

After the anthem ends, we are immediately marched to the Justice Building by the Peacekeepers. I am then separately led to a room where I will be allowed to say goodbye to everybody. I sit down on a couch and immediately notice how luxurious it is. The room is amazing, everything is velvet and it just radiates expensive. Strangely enough, why would they spend so much money on a room where the tributes won't even pay attention to?

My parents come in first and I choke up as soon as I see their worried faces. _Do not cry_. I practically order myself. _You will seem weak._ My dad sits down next to me and pulls me on his lap as my mother positions herself next to him.

"You can win." my mother starts with a smile. "It's in your blood, remember?" _At least she's trying to lighten the mood._

_"_Talya, your mother is right, don't ever give up hope." My dad interjects, "Come back to us, even if you have to be sneaky." Beside him my mom nods vigorously.

"You know what to do. We taught you about plants, hunting, and even a bit about weapons. Also, you know what to expect."

"Talya, baby, I want you to have this." Mom unpins something from her tunic. "It gave me good luck in the Games; maybe it'll bring you good luck too." She closes my hand around the pin.

"Mom, Dad, I love you." my voice gets muffled as I am pulled into a group hug. I quickly dry my rising tears against their clothes. The mood considerably lightens when we pull away. As they get up to leave, my mom asks, "How about a good luck hug?"

This is very unlike her, but who am I to say no? As she pulls me closer she begins whispering so fast I almost miss it.

"Listen, pay attention this is very important. The Capitol may have let me go, but they still hold a grudge against us, especially since I married your dad. President Snow and the others will target you in the Games. Be careful and stay safe." When she pulls away I am still in a state of shock as my parents leave and a new group of people come in.

"Talya! I can't believe you got chosen! I mean, what are the odds?" One of my friends from school says.

"You can do it! Whup some Capitol ass!" Some chimed in. _Oh Lord, I can't believe they said that. Don't they know this place could be bugged?_

"I know you are tough." My closest friend, Ansley Lok, says. "I know you won't give up without a fight. You'll come back, trust me." And with those parting words, the group left as fast as they came.

My last visitor was not expected. Peeta Mellark. I like Mr. Peeta, but I can't help but wrinkle my nose in disgust when I think of why he came. _Please don't tell me he's one of those parents, and came to beg me to protect his son._ He must've read my face because he starts to stutter. "No, no, I'm not here to ask anything. I just wanted to wish you luck."

That came as a shock to me. I almost feel bad for thinking he was going to ask me that. Thankfully, we don't have any awkward silences because the Peacekeepers come and take me away to the train station.

The station is swarming with cameras and reporters trying to spot us. I quickly wipe my face of emotions and try and seem almost bored. On the other hand, Clay Mellark is going for a tough look. And from what it looks, it seems to be working well for him. I even think I heard someone say, "I'm putting all my money on him." When he catches me looking at him he shoots my one of his trademark smirks. I try, unsuccessfully, to hold back a shudder as I look away, in the opposite direction,

After a few minutes of standing on the platform, we are quickly allowed inside, away from the cameras. But before I could relax, the train speeds away at a frightening pace. We are going so fast that the trip to the Capitol will take less than a day. The interior of the tribute train itself takes my breath away. It is much fancier that the Justice Building, much less my house. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Clay is amazed too, as hard as he tries to hide it.

Down the hall, we each have our own bedrooms and personal bathrooms. There are dressers full of fabulous clothes, which are soft and rich as I press my hands against them. Effie tells us supper is in 30 mins, and I should change. I feel obligated to wear the rich, Capitol clothes, but my body just can't get used to them. I eventually peel off my clothes and settle for a white, flowy, blouse, and black stretchy pants. Once I am done with my task I lean into the bed and study the pin Mom gave me.

It's a golden mockingjay with a ring around it that is connected to the tips of its wings. My mom certainly got lucky wearing this pin. As I burrow deeper into my bed, I wonder if it will be lucky for me too.

* * *

**Yayay! ANOTHER chapter! Sorry if I still have some grammatical errors, or spelling mistakes, my spellcheck isn't working. Please Read and Review!!! **

**Meatbun-kun will be happy..  
**


End file.
